My Ex Friend's Wedding
by Britomartis
Summary: Lavender Brown, reporter for the Daily Prophet just has to get the exclusive on the GrangerWeasley wedding. However will her own feelings get in the way of her report?. And what about that other Weasley brother?. The stubborn one... LBCW, RWHG some HPGW
1. Chapter 1

My Ex- Friends Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ponies or any type of cattle.

The sea was lapping gently at the edge of the waves, inviting her in. The sun shone down brightly, fighting against the wind to create heat on her skin. Children ran alongside the water shouting and screaming tirelessly.

Lavender Brown huffed angrily and pushed her designer sunglasses down onto her eyes. Stupid children, years ago this had been a private beach, easy to apparate to and far away from any of the muggle resorts. Lavender had enjoyed coming here, alone or with a few friends to enjoy a quiet summers day. But then of course the council discovered the empty space and turned it into another holiday resort. Lavender had stupidly made herself return, partially forgetting the reason that she hadn't for the last few years.

Not want to leave straight because of a little sound she quickly cast a spell around herself, removing the noise and reached for her magazine. The faces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger grinned out at her. 'Witch Weekly is pleased to announce the engagement of War Heroes Granger and Weasley. The childhood sweethearts have been together for five years and plan to marry in the spring.'

Lavender let the magazine fall to the sand as she lay back on her sun bed. The bastard. It could have been you, a small voice whispered in her head. Yes, Lavender thought, it could have been, if the bitch hadn't gone seducing him behind my back. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of suntan, squirting some on her flat stomach. As she did she reflected, for what must have been the tenth time today why it wasn't her on the cover. It wasn't fair. She had liked Ron the longest, noticing his change in statue over the

many years they had been in the same classes. She had been the one who spent ages trying to get him to notice her. Of course when he finally did it was only a ploy to get Granger. She had known that. But at the time it didn't seem to matter. He had been with her. Her boyfriend, the one who rejected the clever one.

But it hadn't been enough. She had seen the way he looked at her, the longing glances when he thought no one was looking. She couldn't take it. They way they laughed together, with Potter. The way he had pretended to be asleep when she went to see him in the hospital wing but was always awake for her. I deserved more than second best, Lavender thought smugly to herself. I always deserve more.

The phone at her side gave a bleep as a message flashed up. Lavender reached for it, yawning slightly. Work, as usual. She considered the possibility of turning her mobile off and denying all knowledge but the chance of discovery was too great. After all, journalists take no prisoners. Lavender pushed herself up and gave the sea one more hopeful glance. Another time perhaps. One in which there wasn't a story to write or an editor to please.

Rita filed her long neon pink nails as she tapped her leopard skin heels on the floor. She did not like being kept waiting. Especially by someone she had hired on a whim, whose Newt's really did not earn her any job, let alone one as great as the gossip columnist of the Daily Prophet. She relayed this message most clearly to Lavender, taking care to comment on her outfit and lack of high heels. Lavender bit her lip. Now was not the time to point out the fact that it was Sunday. Or her day off. Once she had grovelled enough for Ms Skeeter's liking she was permitted to take a seat. Rita gave her one more disdainful look before speaking.

"Do you know why I have asked you to come here today?"

Lavender sighed. No doubt her work was not up to standard.

"No Ms Skeeter."

"Then I assume you have not read this."

Rita's taloned hands brought forth the Witch Weekly article that Lavender had been studying so closely. Again the faces of Granger and Weasley smiled up at her in a far too cheerful manner. Lavender's face narrowed. This is not good however it would not do well to place any great emphasis on any point of view, Ms Skeeter as she was, as unpredictable as the weather.

"Yes I have."

Rita smiled. Instead of warming her face it appeared to make her only more serpent like in Lavender's estimation. Her reply seemed also to reflect the same undercurrent of malice.

"Yes, I thought you would have done."

She tapped her nails on the desks as she re-arranged her feet.

"I understand you were quite intimate with Mr Weasley at one point."

Lavender nodded, her superior's knowledge of even the most trivial matters of gossip had ceased to give her the same sense of paranoia that it used to. Ms Skeeter it had emerged would always be the gossip queen, even when she was editor rather than reporter. Her skill for extracting useless pieces of information from pointless people and turning them into fact remained as sharp as it had in the years before her 'sabbatical' from journalism. Lavender had found that Ms Skeeter's job was far more difficult than it appeared in her few years filling her crocodile print shoes. Rita's smile deepened.

"It will be the biggest wedding of the decade you understand. Two of the Golden Trio, brought into marriage and proving to the wizarding world that love and truth still remain after the nasty mess of the war."

She wrinkled her well powdered nose slightly.

"…Of course they have given Witch Weekly full coverage… but rights it should be the prophet's…but well…"

Rita shuddered slightly.

"Miss Granger never liked me."

Lavender raised an eyebrow; this was news to her. Of course in fourth year some rather nasty rumours had been published but, after all what else was a gossip column for? Rita glanced over at Lavender and frowned.

"I want those pictures, and I want them legally. But of course I shall never get them. The dislike runs too deep I fear. The wedding is even being held out of the country, I hear, to be extra careful. One of the boy's brother's keeps a house somewhere in Europe. He is in charge of press."

Rita shuffled in her seat, her clothing being far too small to be comfortable. She had not aged well. Her addiction to tanning spells had left her the colour of a Satsuma, a wrinkled one and her chocolate habit had dragged her along the scales, though she would never change her dress size. Lavender sighed. Had she been called in just so she could be whined at? Rita continued.

"Of course I would just go and_ reason_ with him, but he already knows my face, he saw me at the Tri- wizard."

"Then I suppose we cannot get the pictures at all."

Lavender responded, desperate to return for half an hour of sunbathing time. She turned to her employer just in time to witness her serpentine smile in its full glory.

"Ah, no my dear. I cannot go to Romania."

She leaned forward, her voice lowered as if telling a great secret.

"But **you** can"

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lavender dropped her bag angrily on the floor of her hallway before pushing her way into the small living room of her ground floor flat.

"Padma, why is all your rubbish in the hall again?"

A loud crash, followed by a swearword answered her question. Padma Patil, covered in various layers of paint stumbled into the living room. She brushed her hair out of her face before looking up and smiling apologetically at Lavender.

"Sorry, I think I've made a real breakthrough. I can really see the painting coming alive. "

Lavender snorted and threw herself onto the sofa. She had little patience with Padma's artistic efforts today. Since leaving school the Ex Ravenclaw had thrown herself body and soul into painting whilst working in Flourish and Blots to pay her half of the rent. Lavender turned back and raised an eyebrow at her friends dishevelled appearance.

"A breakthrough? Well I nearly broke something through the hall. Can you clear it up please?"

Padma walked over to the door of the living room and peeked out into the hall. Paint pots and canvas's littered the space. With a quick flick of her wand she stacked them up and moved them into a corner. Another swish and she removed the paint from herself. Moving back into the room she sat down at the other end of the sofa.Surveying her friends annoyed expression she asked tentatively.

"Didn't you have the day off?"

Lavender smiled grimly.

"Yes"

"Well then, why aren't you at the beach?"

"Because my bloody editor doesn't understand the meaning of 'day off' and decided to call me into the office."

Lavender pushed her hand into the sofa. A small crack and her false nails fell away.

"Damn."

Padma bit back a smile. Cruel though it was, an angry Lavender still remained one of the funniest sights in existence. Lavender, noticing Padma's expression scowled.

"Oh yes you may well laugh, you don't have to cover the wedding of a certain Miss Bloody Granger."

Padma's face dropped, as did her jaw in shock.

"To Ron? I don't believe it! I read it in the paper but I never thought you… Oh Lav!"

Lavender bit back a sigh of annoyance at Padma's tone. She didn't want sympathy, even from her friends. That would mean she cared.

"Yes yes, to dearest Ron."

She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have to go and arrange it today with of the brothers."

Padma looked doubtful.

"Do you think they will let you? I mean given the circumstances you are not the best choice. You and Hermione were not on best terms."

Lavender pursed her lips. Padma continued.

"…and she doesn't like the Prophet anyway, all that business with Krum. I mean you are a good reporter but I just don't think you will be allowed to…"

Padma trailed off. Lavender glanced at her friend before reapplying her nails with a sticking charm. She knew the problem, Rita also knew the problem. However Rita was a bitch and she wanted to keep her job. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she turned back to Padma, who still wore the same doubtful expression.

"Yes Pad, Miss Granger doesn't like me. But Ron's brother well…"

She examined her nails.

"He doesn't know me at all."

She stood up and moved over to a mirror to adjust her makeup. Padma glanced up at her friend before rolling her eyes and leaving the room. Lavender turned to watch her go before turning and giving the mirror a winning smile.  
"And I do get on so well with boys."

Lavender made sure she had her quill and parchment ready before attempting to walk up the Weasley's path. Heels perhaps had not been the best idea. The garden was such that every few steps on of them would sink into the mud and require a battle before it presented itself again. As it was it was several minutes before Lavender had made the journey from gate to door. Minutes in which she had once again cursed the paper, the editor and most especially the stupid girl who had decided to marry her 'one true love'. However eventually the door was reached. Lavender, seeing no bell reached out and delicately tapped on the door with one well manicured hand. No reply. She tapped again. Nothing. Finally after waiting several moments she slammed her hand against the wooden frame. Which hurt. A lot.

Footsteps. Whilst attempting to cradle her hand and balance her quill, Lavender reapplied the winning smile to her face. The door opened, a man, about late twenties stood in its frame. He was clearly a Weasley, Lavender thought, red hair and more freckles than his face knew what to do with. He was shorter, she noticed than Ron and the older twins. However he was more muscled than Percy, the other short Weasley.

He as not as handsome as the oldest Weasley, who had been the source of many late night giggles fourth year.

The correct Weasley brother then, Lavender thought. This was good, saving her minutes attempting to find the right one. A small part of her, well perhaps a fairly large part really had hoped that Ron would answer the door. Perhaps this was better. To head right to the source.

"Mr Charlie Weasley?."

The man nodded. Lavender's smile widened.

"I am from the Daily Prophet, I believe you are co-ordinating the Granger- Weasley wedding?"

The man nodded again. Lavender began to feel a little like the Cheshire cat. He clearly didn't talk much.

"I was hoping that we could arrange a meeting to organise some coverage…"

"The coverage has already been organised."

So he did speak. He sounded different to how she had expected, deeper and more firm. Lavender leaned slightly towards him.

"Yes, I understand that, but I thought perhaps that it could be reorganised."

She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"The Prophet offers great advantages in this area."

The man raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at her. Lavender was taken aback. The lip biting trick had worked for the last ten years. She fumbled for words.

"And…um… we have a great…"

"The coverage has been organised."

He was rather intimidating this brother. She had expected this to be easier, rather like another Ron. Thinking fast she pulled out an old favourite. Batting her eyes she smiled seductively at him.

"Yes… but perhaps we could agree on just a little something?"

The man paused, Lavender grinned inwardly. She had won. He glanced back up at her briefly before replying.

"No."

In a moment he had stepped back from the doorframe. In another second the door had closed and Lavender found herself faced again with wood.

"How rude!"

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't been updating often, although I have a feeling the whole community had been quiet lately, can't guess why…. Fortunately the plot of my story and Deathly Hallows actually fit nicely which is lucky. Hopefully I should be updating more often as the story heats up!

Charlie grinned as he watched the young women struggle her way down the path. He had imagined that something like that would happen. It hadn't been easy for anyone after the war, but having the amount of press that Ron and Hermione had to deal with had been unexpected. It seemed everyone wanted an insight into the couple's relationship. Good thing they had decided to marry abroad after all, Charlie thought, the foreign papers didn't take as much notice of trivial matters.

Once the girl had gone completely out of view Charlie turned away from the door and made his way back into the kitchen. It was crowded as always. Charlie glanced around at his family smiling slightly; there was Bill, as grotesque as ever, he proved a stark contrast to his beautiful blonde wife who was currently seated on his lap to the disapproval of Mrs Weasley. Percy sat in a corner, patiently explaining the regulations of property letting to his father, who was attempting to suppress a yawn, Ron, Ginny and Harry, were, under the watchful eye of Hermione, neatly addressing wedding invitations and Mrs Weasley who was attempting force- fed vegetables to George and… George. Charlie swallowed a lump that he didn't know was there as he watched the figure of his younger brother.

"Who was at the door, dear?"

His mother's voice woke him from his thoughts. Charlie moved away from the door and over to where she was, simultaneously stirring gravy and chopping carrots.

"Someone from the Prophet."

Hermione looked up interested. Her hair had been tamed into an untidy ponytail and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"What did you say?"

Her voice held a hint of amusement as glanced at him. Charlie had the strange sensation of feeling as if two mothers were interrogating him at once. He looked away and pulled up a chair next to Bill and Fleur.

"I said that the press had been decided."

"Good, serves them right!."

Mrs Weasley nodded abruptly, flinging a carrot into the gravy. She stared angrily at the door as if it would dare to have someone outside. Her voice got louder as she continued.

"Imagine the nerve of them! Thinking we would ever let them near the wedding with that Skeeter woman in charge…After she wrote about Dumbledore, she should have been sent to prison."

Hermione nodded her head fervently.

"And all that rubbish she posted about Harry."

As Harry looked up hopefully, Hermione pointed her hand back at the invites, Harry glumly returned to his job. Charlie half wished she had answered the door instead, that Skeeter clone wouldn't have stood a chance against a wedding stressed Hermione. He tried to smile comforting at both lionesses at the same time.

"Well, I made it clear. Hopefully the Prophet will get the message."

Mrs Weasley held a doubtful expression. Then, her thoughts shifted and she smiled sweetly at her son again.

"I hope so dear."

Charlie repressed a sigh, he knew what was coming. Turning to Bill he attempted to mouth the word 'Help'. Unfortunately his ally decided to grinned manically back and return his attentions to his wife. Charlie felt his eyes be pulled back towards his mother as she began.

"So, Charlie dear, who will we be meeting at the wedding?"

Charlie felt his brother suppress a laugh behind him as he considered his carefully worded response.  
"…Um."

That wasn't a good one. The wonderful thing about living in Romania, he reflected as his mother continued talking at him, making occasionally pointed comments about his martial status, was that whatever relationships he did have managed to avoid the attentions of his family. The negative thing was that when he did see them again his mother usually expected at least a girlfriend from him. Not that Charlie had ever let his family meet his girlfriends. He had that much respect for them. No girl wanted to be saddled with 6, 5 siblings as well as a mother in law when they had only been out for a couple of drinks. This problem had increased in the last few years when, despite the actions of his brothers, Mrs Weasley remained still, grandchild less.

Perhaps it had not been a good idea to mutter about bringing someone to the wedding, Charlie pondered as 3 hours later his mothers monologue had not ceased. Thank goodness they were leaving a day before him, to prepare the place for the wedding. He'd managed to catch a girl in a day before. After all Charlie thought, the next morning as he watched the rest of his family leave the burrow via portkey, he did get on so well with girls.

Lavender apparated to the end of the gate. It must have rained again in the night she decided, surveying the mud that separated her from the house. Not dismayed Lavender reached into her handbag. Aha, got you, she thought as she pulled from it a pair of bright pink wellies. A moment later and she was trudging her way back up the path that led to the house. She had not expected to return but Rita it seemed had decided that she was the chosen one to complete the task. Lavender disagreed slightly, the only thing she felt she was chosen to do was her hair and nails. Rita of course had won. Which was why at 10'O clock in the morning she had returned to the house from which she had been ousted the night before.

Once she had arrived at the door Lavender returned her attentions to her handbag. Pulling forth a large doorknocker she whispered a sticking spell and attached it to the door. The idea of returning in the morning was that in arriving at a different hour she would meet a different Weasley, there was one for every hour of the day anyway, she thought, a little nastily.

A loud knocking noise rang throughout the house as Charlie waved the last of his family off with the promise that he would follow anon with his girlfriend. After deciding that the noise did not come from the ghoul, Charlie followed its source to the front door. Once he opened it he found himself face to face with the reporter again. Sighing inwardly he shook his head and closed the door. Or rather attempted to do so. A large pink welly stood in the way and as much as he wished to Charlie could not continue its closure. He glanced up again in amusement at its owner. At least she had dressed for purpose this time.

"Nice shoes."

The owner frowned and then attempted to settle her expression into one, Charlie assumed, she considered seductive.

"Mr Weasley, I do not think we finished our discussion yesterday."

Charlie bit his lip and tried to tug the door a little further towards himself.

"I thought we had."

The pink welly pushed itself a little further into the house. Charlie sighed in annoyance. He didn't have time for this; he should have been visiting his first bar by now. Women, he had discovered waited for no one. Especially unsuitable ones. Charlie, after some thought had unearthed a, to his mind rather ingenious plan. By bringing a girl he could be sure his family would dislike he could save himself another few months of nagging. When the girl 'ended it' with him, his mother would be so relieved to have saved her son from a 'dragon' that she wouldn't push him to marry again. This girl however was halting his plan. Charlie glanced angrily up at her. She wore far too much make-up.

"I have made myself clear, we want nothing from your paper. Please go away."

The girl pouted in a way which was clearly meant to inspire sympathy. Charlie found it insipid. He had not been brought up to fall for crocodile tears. Suddenly as he pondered this, the girl lurched forward revealing a great deal of cleavage.

"I don't think I made myself clear, Mr Weasley, I would do anything do get some of that story."

The girl's voice, grated on Charlie. She had intended to lower it huskily but it came out in a kind of whine.

"Anything."

As if he had been struck by lightening, a thought occurred to Charlie. A way, to save both time and energy. He turned back a glanced thoughtful at the girl.

"Actually, there might be a way in which you can get in."

The girl gazed back, a little shocked. She hadn't expected him to take her up on the offer.

Charlie grinned, it would kill, metaphorically of course, two birds with one stone. At least he could monitor the Prophet closely. And spare himself his mother. He leaned forward so his nose almost touched the girls.

"Yes, but of course there is a price."

The girl blinked, her mouth, gaping like a fish.

"…Um…what?"

"You have to be my girlfriend."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

"Lavender Brown

**Look, an update… how shocking!!/ Honestly though guys wasn't planning on updating this story but the trickle of reviews I got was more than enough incentive. Besides, I've got it all mapped out so, let's see if I can't finish it after all…**

**Reviews would be muchly appreciated in doing so, feedback is so good.**

Disclaimer- I own nothing,

"Lavender Brown?"

"Yes Bill."  
"Lavender Brown?"

"Yes Bill"

"Lavender- Ow!"

The elder Weasley rubbed the now tender spot on his head. Charlie sighed, if he was the easiest of the family to deal with then he could not imagine how the others would react. Bill was looking at him again, a curious expression on his face.

"Well, I could see why you didn't tell anyone Mate, Hermione will go spare. You saw what she did when the tablecloths were the wrong colour, Harry still can't walk in a straight line."

Hmm, he hadn't really considered that. Actually his brain had only moved in one direction, get girl, get to wedding, get out. Besides, the girl in question had irritated him and the whole plan had shut her up. Charlie liked it when women stayed silent, it made not talking to them far easier.

"I'll manage. Still, how badly can she react?"

…………………………………………….

"Oh, that's good."  
Padma looked at her friend, a little shocked. She had never imagined the girl would drag herself back to the Weasley's, let alone manage to wangle an invite.

"That's very good."

Lavender sighed; worryingly Rita had said the same thing. Still, it worked for her purposes, get in, get story, get home in time to cry herself to sleep drinking wine. The fact that she was masquerading as Charlie Weasley's girlfriend was nothing more than an unfortunate complication. And if along the way she managed to ruin the entire wedding well, that was nothing more that a fortune confidence.

"Well, it will pass the time."

"You wouldn't-"

Lavender rolled her eyes; the other girl was still gaping at her. Honestly, sometimes she felt people underestimated her sense of humanity.

"Of course I wouldn't, it would hardly do to sleep with my future husbands brother."

"I don't think, well-"

Ah, the death glare.

……………………………………….

Far more effective than any curse, that one, except well, of course, the obvious ones. The death glare didn't actually cause death, shame really, Lavender muttered to herself as she dragged her suitcase out of the flat. It would save a lot of time and effort.

Unfortunately in muttering she pushed her case a little further to the stairs than she had anticipated. The suitcase made a loud clank as it toppled down the steps, bursting open at the bottom. Lavender swore loudly as various items of clothing, her entire makeup compartment and a pot of ink burst out of the top.

"Nice."

A masculine voice commented as its red haired owner stepped lightly over the mess at the building's doorway. Charlie was wrapped up warmly Lavender reflected, especially for the floo network. Still, how could you expect a dragon tamer to have any sense of occasion? she thought to herself as she made her way carefully down the stairs, her patterned Jimmy Choo's clicking on the wood.

"You're early."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are- oh no sorry."

Charlie nodded shortly and glanced down at his feet. Lavender winced as she realised where her underwear had made its resting place. Charlie raised an eyebrow; it seemed to be a piece of lace and not much else.

"Nice." He remarked dryly.

"Well, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it convincingly."

Lavender huffed as she shoved everything back in her case. It might have been his imagination but Charlie could almost have said that she had reddened. He let his eyes study her appearance for a moment. She had made an effort he noticed, with her A-line black skirt and plain white shirt. The red of her lips and shoes seemed to be the only colour on her, her face almost pale to match.

"You're a little undressed for flying."

The woman looked sharply at up him.

"I'm sorry- what?"

Charlie inwardly grinned.

"Oh sorry, did I not mention it? Floo network doesn't work in Romania at the moment, being updated. People kept loosing limbs."

She had grown paler still, he noticed. Slowly she stood, drawing herself up to her full height, still inches shorter than himself.

"I am NOT flying."

Charlie nodded.

"No, you are not. I didn't think you could handle it to be honest. I'm flying, you're coming on my broom."

Without waiting for the oncoming explosion he continued.

"Or, of course you don't have to come."

Ah, the death glare.

…………………………………………………………………………

She hated flying. She hated it, that was why she never flew. Ever. Ever ever ever and….they were high up….she hated him, hated him. Was that water? Lavender clung tighter to the man in front of her, not caring what impression she was giving.

She was going to die, she knew it. This was where it ended. It would have ended sooner in fact if he hadn't insisted on her wearing his cloak. It was ghastly, honestly and she supposed that the only upside to be thousands of feet in the air was that no one would see her wearing it.

"How are you doing back there?"

She wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't. Besides, it was too cold. She buried her face into the back of his jacket. Ah, that was better. Now she could pretend she was not miles up the air. And also, perhaps that this was another Weasley brother. Ah yes, an improvement. In spite of herself Lavender soon felt herself falling into a doze.

……………………………………………………………..

He woke her as they were beginning to descend and she opened her eyes. Well, she supposed it wasn't a bad place. A bit treey perhaps and certainly no Italy. Still, she pondered as she allowed herself a glance downwards, this was the place that she would tell her children she had caught him. Yup, Dracula land.

"That's Transylvania."

An amused voice responded.

Speaking evil plan aloud, not good idea, she mentally noted. Pretend to sleep talk, ah yes sleep talk. Convincing snore…yes… all is well. Besides, she wasn't talking to him anyway.

**Please, do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no chapter…**

Transylvania!

Transylvania, why had she thought that it was a romantic place to get married?

Hermione ran up the stairs, stopping between floors to pant heavily. So much for the wedding dress diet and fitness regime. That had pretty much gone out of the window when the wedding cake samples arrived. Still, the cake should be good. If it ever arrived…

"Oh Shit! Flower holders…"

She breathed, dropping the pile of folders she was holding. They were back in the foyer, naturally.

"…Hermione dear…" 

Molly Weasley lumbered up the stairs behind her. She too was laden down with folders and, it appeared an enormous hat. Her red face contrasted shockingly with her hair. She fingered her wand lovingly.

"Can we not just…"

Hermione sighed.

"I've already had to perform memory charms once today; we want the hotel staff to be able to function."

Yes, on reflection it had not been a good idea to hold the reception in a muggle hotel. Within minutes of arriving Ron had decided to apparate upstairs to scare Harry and come across a hotel maid. Men honestly…

Still it wouldn't be long before the entire wedding hassle would be over and she would be simply married to Ron. That was all she wanted, though a part of her had ached for the traditional white wedding of her childhood dreams. Ron had been desperate to elope but she knew how much it meant to their parents.

Besides, it was exciting to plan. She always enjoyed planning and the amount of different aspects of a wedding to be arranged delighted her highlighter saturated mind. Glancing back at Mrs Weasley she sighed.

"Fine, but I'll go and distract the manager first."

The relief on the older woman's face was palatable.

Downstairs she unearthed Harry and Ginny snogging in a cupboard and speedily sent them on separate errands. Honestly, some people just couldn't stay focused on a task. That had never been her problem, allowing herself to get distracted was more of an issue. Glancing out of the corner she observed Ron and George coming up the path talking quietly. She smiled softly to herself; he had always been the right choice.

Certainly she had had other options, few romantic but still- This was the right decision. The ministry had offered her jobs, large salaries and status beyond her dreams but always they came with a catch. New York. Kenya, Israel, all far away from home. Ron would have come with her she was sure but he would hate it. No, she was quite content with her job, her steady salary and the tidy cottage Bill had circled in the paper for them to look at.

Ron looked up at the window and waved sheepishly. Ah yes, he should have been double checking the church. By the slight swaying of George's steps she imagined they had been discovering the pub. Shaking her head mockingly at him she turned away and headed to reception.

The elderly manager was happy to engage in a discussion of the history of the town as she watched dresses and flowers float behind his head. A few moments later the task was complete and she thanked him for his assistance.

"Will the final members of your party be arriving soon?"

She assured him they would, Bill and Fleur were to arrive that evening and Charlie and – well whoever it was he was bringing. She imagined it was someone from the reservation. She could understand his reluctance in wanting to introduce his girlfriend to the family. It was a lot to handle. She decided she would be extra friendly to this woman, she was sure she would be lovely. Charlie was the most sensible of the brothers, the most consistent.

It was hours later when she was magicing the final touches onto Ginny's dress that she heard the screaming. At first she imagined it was a whistle, so shrill was the noise.

"Five hours…on a broomstick…could have died!"

Charlie's calming tones replied, she couldn't hear exactly what he said. Hermione frowned to herself. Well, if Ron had insisting she had flown all this way she would be pretty irritated too. Perhaps the girl could use a tea.

Descending the stairs however she froze in her tracks.

"Lavender Brown?"

…………………………………..

"Lavender Brown?"

"What!"

Lavender wheeled furiously around. Nothing was worth this. The Weasley hadn't prepared her for the descent, free falling through the air was not her idea of a graceful entrance. Especially given, well you couldn't know who would see. And he then had the gall to insinuate that she should have enjoyed it. Well, that man had another thing coming.

It took her a moment to recognise Granger. She had gained weight she observed. Her hair seemed a little bushier, a little closer to her younger self. She looked almost matronly Lavender decided. Granger gazed at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

Granger asked, clearly confused. Then her expression cleared. She turned to the Weasley and frowned.

"I asked that Witch Weekly cover the wedding."

Granger smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sorry there must have been a misunderstanding, you work for the Prophet don't you?"

Urgh, it was sickening. How dare she pretend to be pleasant to her? Lavender, always practised in the art of charm smiled sweetly back. She moved over to the Weasley who was still gazing at Granger, as if trying to gage her reaction.

"Yes, I do. But that is not why I'm here."

Inwardly wincing she draped herself over the Weasley.

"I'm with Charlie."

The expression of disgust mixed with horror on Granger's face almost made it all worth it.

…………………………………..

This had been a genius idea Charlie decided as he sat that evening in the pub, his arm around Lavender who was alternating between sucking on his earlobe and throwing dirty looks at the other, largely unwashed inhabitants of the room.

Most of his family appeared to have taken the arrival of Ms Brown the way he had envisioned. Ginny had already pulled him aside and given him an earful of abuse. His mother appeared to be trying to make the best of the situation, throwing the occasional remark to his companion.

Wonderfully Lavender appeared to respond to anything said to her with a mix of distain and distaste. He was certain that soon they would all dislike her as much as his future sister in law. Hermione had not taken her arrival well; still he didn't imagine it would upset her for long. She was far too distracted by the other wedding plans.

He didn't really understand why she disliked her so much. She wasn't as detestable as Hermione appeared to think she was. It must be a girl thing. Certainly Ms Brown was rude and shallow, a little on the bitchy side but she wasn't a monster. And, she was, he had to allow fairly attractive. In an overly made up way. The earlobe sucking was a little strange though. Still the effect it had on the other members of the party was priceless. He glanced down at her.

"Another drink?"

Lavender glanced up at him in what he assumed was meant to be a loving expression.

"Yes please, darling."

She simpered. Charlie untangled himself from her and headed over to the bar. George soon joined him.

"I have to say mate, strange choice but she is quite cute."

George had clearly been drinking all afternoon. Charlie grinned at his brother.

"I manage."

"Still" George persisted. "I wouldn't mind…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"George- that is my girlfriend."

His brother shrugged, his eyes a little bleary.

"Yes I know, just saying well done and all that."

Charlie collected his drinks.

"Thanks bro, I think…"

……………………

The lock in had been a bad idea Lavender knew. She had stopped drinking a while back, knowing her tolerance for alcohol was low. She wished she could say the same for her 'partner' but it hadn't been long before the males of the Weasley clan had started to do whiskey shots.

Well, they had staggered back to the hotel eventually. Sharing a room she knew was necessary for the charade but still, she concluded, opening the door, it was irritating.

……………………..

She was actually really quite cute Charlie decided. It had been a while too, not long but still. She had seemed pretty interested in him too at first. Maybe this experience could be a bit more enjoyable.

He was staring at her, he knew. He thought she knew it too as she turned to look at him. He took a step forward. They were standing close together now, his head bent over hers.

"You're eyes are blue."

She frowned up at him. He clarified.

"I thought they were grey."

She nodded, her face confused.

"You really are very pretty, you know that."

…………………………………….

He really should have known Lavender thought, removing her makeup in the bathroom.

The minute his lips touched hers his balls had no chance.

**Review…you know… if you want to….**


End file.
